Ashes of Ransei
by Pokeevee57
Summary: Arceus has a quest for the Chosen One known as Ash Ketchum. He is tasked with uniting the region of Ransei. But he doesn't know everything... Watch as Ash goes on a spectacular journey, one that will eventually change everything he knew. Will he succeed in his given quest...? Rated T for safety.
1. The Mythical Visit

**Hello you guys! I decided to take a small break from** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **, and I felt like doing something I've been thinking about a while. I will do other stories and the like, but I really wanted to see this one done. I had found one, but it was incomplete. I wanted to write one myself.**

 **I love Pokemon Conquest. It is literally stuffed with different content. After completing the main story, you get to play the stories of the other Warlords. After beating each Warlord's story (Junior Warlords not required), you get to play as your Hero/Heroine again- with a much harder challenge. It features some legendaries that you may or may not expect. It goes up to Gen V, though I would love to see the new Pokemon in there.**

 **This will feature Ash, and his Conquest shall begin soon…**

 **Enjoy this brief reprieve!**

Ash was journeying home from Kalos, but the plane ride would still be a while.

He had gotten into the finals (finally), but had ultimately lost against Alain. He was thinking of visiting some spots when Professer Oak had called him at the Lumiose Pokemon Center. He said it was urgent, and that Ash should come home right away. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, his traveling companions, were sad that Ash had to go back home. Clemont had to stay at the gym and make some adjustments to Clembot, and Bonnie had to stay with him, being his little sister and all. Serena couldn't come along either, as she needed to go to her mom for some kind of emergency…

All in all, Ash was pretty bored on the plane. Pikachu had fallen asleep in his lap, and Ash was about to as well until…

" _Ash…"_

Ash sat up. _'Where did that voice come from?'_ he wondered.

" _Do you not recognize me?"_

Ash thought for a second. It did sound familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" _Forgot me already? I would think it would be hard to forget a Pokemon who you time traveled to save. Especially one of my caliber."_

Ash's eyes widened in realization. _"Arceus?! Are you speaking telepathically?"_

" _Yes… But now is not the time for such pleasantries as simple conversation. I must ask an urgent favor of you and your Pokemon. You are the only one who I can think of at the moment, oh one who has saved the world countless times."_

" _W-what do you need my help for? You know I'll always try to help my friends!"_ Ash practically yelled excitedly in his head back to Arceus.

" _Okay, if you insist… But, in order to understand the situation, you must understand the story behind it… So relax for now as I start the tale…"_

 _ **Arceus's Story of Ransei (taken from the game**_ **Pokemon Conquest** _ **)**_

 _The Ransei Region_

 _A land of Pokemon_

 _And Warriors_

 _And the ties that bind them._

 _Conquer all 17 kingdoms_

 _And the legend_

 _Of Ransei_

 _Will be reborn!_

 _Become a Warlord…_

 _Link with Pokemon…_

 _And let the battle begin!_

 _ **End**_

Ash just sweatdropped. _"That doesn't really help you know… What was that, an intro to some kind of game or something?"_

Arceus nervously laughed. _"I would use it if that were the case, but I will explain more of Ransei"_

He continued. _"Ransei is a secluded continent, but still abundant with Pokemon. Instead of 'catching' a Pokemon however, the people there form a link with it. There are only a select few who can do this though, and they were given the name 'Warriors.'"_

" _There are 17 different kingdoms in Ransei, each one ruled by a Warrior called a Warlord. Warlords can almost be seen as the gym leaders there, as they can go beyond most bonds when partnered with their Pokemon partner of destiny. They have assistance as well from Junior Warlords. They help the Warlord and are almost as strong as them."_

" _However, there is almost constantly war, as it is rumored that something special will happen if all kingdoms are conquered by a single Warlord. Their battles are sometimes legendary, as there are many even clashes. Each kingdom has their own special battlefield, mostly more advantageous to the Warlord's own Pokemon. They take multiple moves, almost as pieces are on a chessboard. Pokemon (for a reason unknown to me) have only one move they can perform."_

" _Ransei does not have the same technology you have been used to seeing here. The people are much different and are at a more… shogunate stage I could say? So, after hearing all that, I must ask you…"_

" _Are you ready to see what your task shall be here?"_

Ash replied immediately. _"Of course! Now, what do I have to do?"_

Arceus laughed. _"Eager, are we? Very well then. I wish for you and your other Pokemon from your most recent adventure to go to Ransei. I know you will find a way somehow. I cannot teleport you there, as I have business to take care of. Once there, you will travel with the Warlord of the Kingdom of Aurora. You must help unite the kingdoms to end the war once and for all. Now, I must bid you farewell. Please, come as soon as you are able. Good-bye, Chosen One…"_

" _Bye Arceus! I promise I won't let you down!"_

As soon as Ash knew Arceus was gone, he wondered aloud, "Ransei, huh? Wonder how I'll get there…"

Pikachu decided to wake up at that moment and was perplexed at Ash's words. What was his trainer talking about?

"Pikapi…?"

Ash saw Pikachu awake. "You sleep well Pikachu? We're almost there."

Pikachu said in Pokespeech, _"Okay. But I heard you talking about someplace called 'Ransei.' What is that?"_

Ash said, "So he didn't explain it to you guys, huh? Don't worry, I'll tell you when I can get everyone okay?"

" _Alright, but I better get an explanation for this!"_

 **I think I'll end it here.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this so far. I'll continue this, but please don't complain for lack of updates. Life is full of surprises, not all of them good…**

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope that this is something you guys would want to see! ;D**


	2. Arrival and The Lab of Oak

**Greetings from me to you! I thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad that you would all like to read this. I am glad you have enjoyed it so far. So I have another chap for you! I (technically) have not thought of anything to continue, yet I have. I write as I think. That's how I write most of the time. Thank you all for supporting me through my second story, even though I only started, what, less than a week ago?**

 **I hope you enjoy this awaited chapter! ;-)**

 **PS. I do NOT own any of the Pokémon franchise. It would be nice to, but then Pokémon would surely die by my ideas (or lack of them). Enjoy!**

 **/**

When the plane finally landed in Kanto in the city of Viridian City, Ash walked off the plane with Pikachu on his shoulder. He had his backpack flung over his shoulder, as he was in a hurry to leave. He was glad he did not have any extra luggage, for he saw a _very_ large group at the baggage pick-up. He knew the Professor would pick him up out front of the airport, so he waked outside.

Ash remembered some of the times he had spent in this city. "Hey Pikachu, do you remember that time when we went here when we first started off?"

Pikachu replied (in Pokespeech of course), " _Of course I do! How can I forget_ anything _we do together, Ash?"_

Ash chuckled. "Point taken. But now let's try to get to the Professor! He can't be that far, can he?"

Ash should've stayed.

He went out into town because he did not see the Professor's car anywhere. After a complete hour of searching, he just decided to walk back home. It didn't take that long last time.

He just hoped he wasn't ambushed again.

He soon made it to Route 1, and he walked on the path to Pallet, remembering the beginning of his journey with Pikachu. Sure, their bond wasn't strong at all then, but thanks to both Ash's willingness to protect his Pokémon and Pikachu's Thundershock attack strengthened by lightning, their bond truly started to grow.

Ash then made it to Pallet. The air was so fresh, with the scent of grass in the air…

But Ash knew it wasn't the time for that. No, he had to get to the lab. Professor Oak was waiting after all.

As he walked up to the lab, he began to grow anxious. He wondered why the Professor could possibly want him. Frankly, he had no clue. Pikachu didn't either, and said so. So, none of them knew what was going to be next, but they anticipated it nonetheless.

Ash opened the door to the lab to find the professor that called him pacing the room while all of the other professors from the different regions were sitting on multiple different pieces of furniture spread across the room in no noticeable pattern. Professor Elm from Johto was sitting on a chair near Oak with a contemplative look on his face, and didn't seem to pay much attention to anything at the moment. Professor Birch from Hoenn was sitting on a two seater couch found on one side of the room, trying to calm down Professor Rowan, who was sitting next to him and was quite flustered for some reason. Both Professor Juniper from the Unova Region were also here. The older Juniper was trying his best to calm the worried Oak while the younger Juniper was having a pleasant chat with Professor Sycamore of the Kalos Region to pass the time. They were currently talking about… Ash and his Pokémon?! They were sitting on a three seater couch on the opposite side of Birch and Rowan.

No one noticed Ash enter. Everyone was too busy with… something, but Ash wondered what they were worried about. He waited for ten minutes to see if anyone one would notice him. No one did, not even a glance. So Ash said aloud, "Pikachu, it looks like they need a little _encouragement._ They're not even noticing us!"

All of the professors turned around to Ash, suddenly aware he was there with a strangely sparking Pikachu on his shoulder. It took a split second to realize what Ash meant and tried to get away…

But they were far too late.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!" Everyone in the room (except Ash and Pikachu of course) were shocked out of their lab coats (literally, as they threw them off to prevent getting more static than necessary). Then they all landed on the floor, paralyzed with comical swirls in their eyes. Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at the scene, as the professors all had afros due to the electricity. After laughing for a few minutes, they decided to get to work on helping he professors up and making sure they were okay.

/

After everyone was decent, they all returned to their seats. Professor Oak went to an armchair near the center of the room, near a small table. Elder Juniper went to sit next to his daughter on the sofa.

Ash himself found nowhere to sit, so he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, still with a smirk on his face after what transpired. Pikachu decided to go to the kitchen to look for ketchup. Oh that beloved ketchup…

After everyone was seated (or in Ash's case leaning), Oak decided to say something. "Well, that was quite shocking my boy! I was worried when I didn't see you at the airport when I came to pick you up. We were afraid something happened to you."

Ash replied, "Well, I guess it was my fault. You see, I left the airport as soon as possible so I could find you, but I didn't so I walked from Viridian."

Oak and some of the other professors gained relieved expressions on their faces after learning nothing bad really happened. Oak continued however by saying, "But now is not the time to be catching up, my boy. We have very grave matters on our hands…"

"And you seem to be the center of it all, it looks like."

/

 **Another chapter DONE! Yay! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to deliver this to you guys. For those of you also reading** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **\- don't worry, I'll do another chap soon. Just gotta get some ideas. I will just be working on these fics for now, but I have plans on more later on. Let me know if there is something you guys** _ **really**_ **want to see, and I'll see if I can write it. Don't worry, Ash will be going to Ransei soon, but…**

 **What is Ash a part of? Why do the professors need to talk to him about it? What exactly do they mean? Please, review and comment! Looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Mew: Thank you all!**

 **What Mew sa- wait a sec, MEW?! What are you doing here? Aren't you, you know, supposed to be at the Tree of Life or something?**

 **Mew: I came here with a** _ **very**_ **important message for you readers out there. (grins evilly). Ash will get- (muffled due to my hand covering Mew's mouth).**

 _ **Mew…**_ **No spoilers! I want my readers to anticipate the next thing. If they know anything too early, the story would be ruined! How do you know what'll happen next, anyway?**

 **Mew, now without my hand in front of its mouth: (grins mischievously) I. See. ALL! And… Arceus** _ **may**_ **have told me…?**

 **Arceus doesn't know either… Wait. Have you inferred what my story may be like by reading my journal?!**

 **Mew: Ummm… Maybe…?**

 **You are** _ **so**_ **dead, Mew! (I borrow Paolini's magic from the** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_ **and proceed to probe Mew's mind) Before I look into Mew's mind and erase it, I have one thing to say to you all still reading…**

 **I hope to catch you all later! Not in Pokeballs, but reading! Please review! Criticize me if you want. I'm only just beginning. Now Mew, stay still….**

 **(Mew gains a scared look on its face, as it knows it cannot escape its fate)**


	3. Ransei's Prophecy

**Hello everyone! Pokeevee here with some more content! I am SO glad that all of you have read this, especially to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Now, time to answer the reviews…**

 **Mandriel: I'm sorry if it's hard to discern where the author notes begin and end in relation to the story itself. Whenever I place a line break, it disappears when the chapter is published (probably because of Mew). So hopefully you should see the slashes I put instead. They separate the notes as well as represent a special scene or time skip. Bolding and italics** _ **should**_ **transfer, but if they don't for you, then that's a problem. I read my fanfics on my phone and computer, and they are there. I'm not completely sure what else you can read fanfics on, but I hope you can see them. I'm glad you think my story is well written. I try my best, and it's a hassle to read incorrect grammar, isn't it? "Treat unto others as you would have others treat unto you" someone wise once said.**

 **Jackson: I am** _ **very**_ **happy that you are looking forward to my next chapters. Just keep going on at** _ **least**_ **once a week, and an update should be there. Keyword,** _ **should.**_

 **And finally, my Guest: I am grateful to you always, for you were the first to review my story. Thank you** _ **so**_ **much. I'm extremely glad you liked the chapter.** _ **Elrun ono.**_

 **I originally typed this on my phone while I was at my school's football game. My twin brother was also being** _ **particularly**_ **annoying and bossy. Is there another word for "bossy?" I cannot think of one, and it doesn't sound right… My hands were frozen, so I made many typos and was incredibly distracted by my brother. Oh, and before I forget…**

 **YAY! It's my one-week anniversary for my first story! ^_^ I thank you all for your support! Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Pokemon whatsoever.**

 **Enough Author Notes. Now, read.**

 **/**

Ash stood there, more confused than he had ever been before. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Oak sighed at the explanation ahead of him. He stayed in his seat and said, "All of the professors from all the regions have studied Pokemon for years. However, we recently made a discovery that my very well change our entire perspective."

Ash was still confused. "But what do I have to do with it? And what's so bad about it?"

Oak gained a nervous look on his face, as if he was giving away his most treasured secret. "Well, you see, my boy, we-"

He was interrupted by a roar outside. It sounded like it was in a state of rage, but rather far away at the moment. It sounded strangely familiar to Ash… Oak now looked scared, but he knew he had to continue before it was too late.

He said in a hurried voice, "We found a new region, which we discovered was called Ransei." Ash's eyes widened. This did not go unnoticed by Oak, who continued. "We had found some ruins which seemed to tell of a region that had many rare Pokemon and was often visited by Legendary Pokemon to stop the fighting that occurred there. However, we also found a prophecy. And all evidence points to you, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was startled. Him, in _another_ prophecy? There was no way that was possible. Though how do they even know it was him? He guessed that the only way he'd know was to listen to what the prophecy had to say. "Professor, what did the prophecy say?"

All the other professors watched with interest. They had no idea what Oak was talking about. He had asked for an emergency meeting, so they were as surprised as Ash was.

Oak continued, "Well, my boy, it said…"

 _ **Ransei's Prophecy**_

 _When it is time for Pokemon and people to unite,_

 _The Chosen One will arise._

 _The Chosen will travel to their original origins in Ransei,_

 _With Pokemon partners standing with them._

 _The Chosen will take down the darkness…_

 _And be the region's light._

 _They will lead the way to victory and peace,_

 _And the dark will be no more._

 _However, be warned…_

 _The darkness has many powerful allies…_

 _And if victory isn't achieved,_

 _All is lost…_

 _But the light is strong._

 _When peace is finally achieved,_

 _Only ash will remain,_

 _And legends and myths are then brought forth…_

 _ **Prophecy END**_

Ash was looking thoughtful and a tad scared at the same time. It said "ash" in the damned prophecy. He knew, just _knew_ , that this was planned by Arceus. He was the Chosen One after all. He remembered that from the Shamouti Island prophecy.

But Ash didn't say any of his observations to the professors. In fact, he asked, "Do you really think it has to do with me? Why?"

The professors were also curious. How would Ash be the Chosen One? They didn't get it at all. But they gulped when they saw that evilish smirk on Oak's face…

Oak said, "You really don't think I know?"

Ash hoped he didn't. He didn't want to be noticed, at least until he won a league. He didn't want to be bothered during his adventures. So he said innocently, "Know what?"

Oak's large smirk somehow grew bigger. Ash noticed he looked a bit like his old friend and rival, Gary. So _that's_ where he got it from… Oak then turned to the other professors in the room. "Do you all remember the incident where weather was causing havoc, and all of the Pokemon were acting strange, even going as far as going to _one special spot_?"

Ash gulped. _Crap, he knows! Oh no… After this, I bet that the professor will ask so many questions, I'll get a headache… And I won't have the answers… Dang it, better make my escape while I can…_

Ash slowly inched toward the door as the professor kept talking with a suspicious sneer on his face. "I had found out that the problem had originated on the Orange Islands, _where Ash currently was at the time_." All the professors proceeded to look toward Ash, who froze at their stares. Oak continued, "Well, I had talked to Ash's companions from the time, who were Misty and Tracy, as they must have had a first look, correct? I was not able to ask Ash, as I didn't want to disrupt his journey, and he was never home long enough otherwise. And guess what they told me?"

All eyes were on the professor, wondering what he'd say. Ash noticed this, and was ever closer to the door… He also saw Pikachu come back with an incredibly satisfied look on his face. Ash thought, _Perfect… I'll try to go when I can. Don't know when I'll get another opportunity, after all…_ Ash got ready to sprint, as he knew what was coming next.

Oak then said, "They told me of the three legendary birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, as well as a Lugia. They also mentioned a… certain prophecy. It also mentioned the so called "Chosen One," as well as the fact that 'the world shall turn to ash.' Now, his friends also mentioned that…"

"Ash had been the Chosen One."

That _definitely_ got the other professors' attention. They all turned to Ash (haha, get it? ^_^)…

And found that he wasn't there.

They wondered where he had gone. They had _so_ many questions for him…

Ash was currently running to the field, and was relieved to see that the professors were not behind him. He also saw Bulbasaur up ahead with Sceptile, Bayleef, Snivy, and Torterra. He yelled out, "Hey Bulbasaur! Call all my Pokemon please! I've got an announcement to make!"

Bulbasaur was surprised yet glad that his trainer was here. Finally, something interesting happening around here… He said back in Pokespeech, " _Okay, Ash! Time to get the team back together again. They'll be pretty psyched to see him back_."

He then noticed Ash's blue eyes and his perplexed look **(A/N, No one in the story noticed it. That's why I'm saying it now)**. Bulbasaur also wondered why that is… but he had a team to summon, so he used Solar Beam in the sky.

Ash was sure he didn't hear what Bulbasaur said. He soon decided that he was just hearing things… right?

Bayleef, once she knew Ash was not doing anything at the moment, tackled Ash to the ground. " _Ash!_ "

Ash laughed at Bayleef, but grunted at her weight. "Hey Bayleef, nice to see you too! Now, can you please get up? I can hardly breath…"

Bayleef gasped with realization. " _I'm sorry Ash, here, I'll get up now._ " She then proceeded to get off Ash, but she noticed his hesitation before he got up.

This time, Ash _knew_ he understood her. He didn't know how, but it was kind of strange actually… He then heard Arceus in his head again for some weird reason…

' _Ash, do you not know the concepts of Aura?'_

Ash replied (in his head of course, to Arceus), _'No, not really. I only know how to transfer energy like I did to Mew at the Tree of Beginning. And, uh, I'vealsohealedmyself!'_ He thought the last part quickly, as if it was a long kept secret.

Arceus was a little confused by the jumble of words. _'What was that last part, Ash? You said it too fast for even me to understand.'_

Ash sighed. ' _Well, to tell you the truth, I actually learned how to heal and protect myself (to an extent) with aura. That's why I was never too hurt from long falls or skidding along the ground catching falling Pokemon. None of my Pokemon know because then I may be a little too famous with others… I also learned how to detect people and Pokemon that I'm good friends with. That's all I know about it.'_

Arceus chuckled lightly. _'That's awfully smart of you, Chosen One. However, there are so many other things aura can allow you to do. One is… understanding Pokemon. And before you ask why now of all times is because my contact with you has activated it. I had needed it too as well, for you'll need it in Ransei. Now, I must go. Good luck on your quest, Chosen One… And look in a mirror when you get the chance, hm?'_

Ash was a little confused, but glad that Arceus was able to explain it.

He stood there thinking about what the Mythical Pokemon had said before realizing that _all_ of his Pokemon were staring at him. He had transferred his Kalos Pokemon to the lab earlier, so they were to.

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry for that guys, just thinking about something. Now, you know that I have an announcement, right?"

All his Pokemon nodded. He also heard Pikachu say, " _Finally!"_

Ash chuckled at Pikachu and continued. "Guys, don't yell too loud when I say this okay? The professors will hear, and they now know of the Shamouti incident, so they'll ask too many questions. Now here we go… While I was on the plane I was contacted through telepathy by Arceus."

The yells of his Pokemon were so loud, Clemont heard it all the way back at the Prism Tower in Kalos. He was working on an invention, but since his concentration broke, it promptly exploded in his face. "Well, back to the drawing board, I guess…"

Back to the Pokemon…

They were left speechless after that yell of " _WHAT?!"_ Arceus talked to Ash? Their Ash? How?! Why?!

Ash looked around to see if the professors were coming… And sensed Professor Oak headed his way. It would take a few minutes though, so he had some time to continue. He sensed a powerful aura the same distance away from the opposite direction, but paid it no mind. It was time to explain…

"I don't have much time before the professor gets here, so I'll make this brief. Arceus said I have to get to a place called Ransei to help bring peace and stop a war. They don't have the technology we have either. Instead of trainers they have "Warriors," who train their Pokemon, but there are no Pokeballs. I guess I'm also part of some sort of prophecy there, so, yeah. That's all I have to say right now, because the professor is getting closer I bet. Let's go, we'll talk more later."

His Pokemon agreed and ran off to stop Oak. Ash walked in Oak's opposite direction, unaware of what he was getting himself into…

Pikachu sensed something strong nearby, but didn't say anything, as he knew what it was and was too shocked. Ash looked up after sensing it and saw a black, sleek Raquaza with rage-filled eyes…

/

 **Whew… I think that's the most words I've written in a while. After the prophecy, everything just flowed. I really wanted Ash to have Aura, so I was like, why not? I couldn't figure out the damned prophecy (stupid prophecy). I then got that idea and wrote it.**

 **I felt like I had something else to say, but now I can't remember. All well.**

 **Please review! Hope to see you all soon! Hope you have enjoyed my stories so far!**


	4. The Rainbow

**Hi. I bet you're wondering,** _ **why update so soon?**_ **Well I want to clear something up.**

 **Nobunaga has NOT appeared yet.**

 **It's just the Raquaza. Just it. Nobody from Ransei even** _ **knows**_ **about the modern Pokemon world, hence the lack of Pokeballs. This special Raquaza has an important role in this story. It hasn't even met Nobunaga yet.**

 **Guest: See above. And thanks, I'm glad you think so well of my chap.**

 **I want to get this updated as soon as possible, so it's going to be short. Don't worry the next one will be longer.**

 **I don't own Pokemon.**

 **/**

Ash was shocked at seeing a different colored Raquaza. Pikachu was too, of course. But they soon learned that they should run because…

It was headed right toward them. And it did _not_ look happy. Like, at all. Its eyes were a very angry red.

They ran for their lives.

They ran as fast as they could, unknowingly heading through Route 1 the same way they did when they first met, Pikachu yelling the whole time, " _Why me?!"_ They met up with all of their Kalos companions on the way. They were getting tired though. And it was getting extremely difficult to avoid the Raquaza's Dragon Pulses. Ash used aura to protect them a few times, but the Pokemon were too busy running to notice.

Soon they made it to the exact spot where Pikachu and Ash had seen Ho-Oh for the first time. The Legendary chasing them hadn't even roared, so they didn't know why it was mad at them. Ash soon saw some strange portal in front of them. "All right everyone! This might be our only chance! Into the portal!"

His Pokemon looked at Ash as if he was crazy, but when another powerful Dragon Pulse came their way, they decided they really didn't have much choice. No one can go against a Pokemon like that.

So they all jumped inside and felt themselves growing unconscious…

/

The Raquaza entered another portal nearby, and was in its home: the region of Ransei. It wished to meet someone who wanted great power…

It only chased the boy because it knew that he would disrupt its dream of power. It can feel the Chosen One's power though, and felt an emotion it hadn't felt in millennia.

Fear.

But it knew that it had to shake it off. It needed to find a way to defeat the Chosen, but how…?

/

Professor Oak and all of Ash's other Pokemon were scared when they saw the marks of a great battle (or Pokemon, in this case). They made it to the scene, where the tracks stopped. They looked all around, then looked up.

There was a beautiful rainbow in the sky…

/

 **Please don't kill me for the incredibly short chap. I really just need to explain some things. I know there are still many questions, but they will be answered in due time. Like…**

 **Why was there a portal where Ash saw Ho-Oh? Is there a bigger motive in having Raquaza chasing Ash? What happened as they fell into a portal? Where will they end up? And why was there a rainbow where Ash and his Pokemon disappeared? And what the hell happened?!**

 **So… yeah.**

 **Sorry for the shorty. Later, guys.**


	5. Oichi and the Past

**Oh, hey there! I'm back… again. I love writing** _ **Ashes in Ransei**_ **, and (admittedly) more so than** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **. This is something I** _ **know**_ **how to write, and I have more confidence since this is my second story. I think I like Pokémon more than** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_ **and** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **… Well, I grew up with Pokémon thanks to my brother having it. Now, I am anxiously waiting for Sun and Moon's arrival, as well as the** _ **extremely**_ **special demo for it on October 18th!**

 **Guest: Oh crud is right, my reviewer. And since it wants to destroy the Chosen One (AKA Ash Ketchum)? Well… Good luck with that, Ash. Oh, and no problem.**

 **I will be writing for this story more than** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **. Sorry to those who want to read that more, but my brain has been a bit blank on that subject lately. It's like I have to wait for the** _ **perfect**_ **moment to continue, which is believable… right? Heh…**

 **KH 3 is also getting** _ **so close**_ **to release (or at least I hope so). I want to see a** _ **The World Ends With You**_ **world in the game, which means we could see Shibuya in 3D-like graphics compared to 2D pixels! I look forward to it.**

 **You guys know what I** _ **really**_ **want to see? Ash as a ranger. It'd be awesome, he'd have the Capture Styler and everything! Like, maybe after his journey? I have Guardian Signs, but do you know how long it's been since I played? I beat the thing** _ **years**_ **ago. Years! I don't remember what everything is anymore, and I do NOT want to replay the whole game over again. So… I can hardly type it myself…**

 _ **Anyway,**_ **we should probably get to the story now.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 **/**

 **Ash and his Kalos team (not including Goodra, who went back to the swamp) fell through a portal and became unconscious. Meanwhile, a rainbow was shining where Ash and the others disappeared.**

 **/**

"Ugh…"

"Come here everyone, he's waking up!"

There was the sound of steps.

Ash groaned from all the noise. "What…? Ugh…"

He heard the voice again. "Are you alright?"

Ash opened his eyes to see a girl about his age. The girl had chestnut hair and eyes, and her hair as in a ponytail-like style, except more loose. She wore a pink and purple bow to hold it in place. She wore a white shirt that is able to be opened, and it has pink and gold trimmings. She wore a blue one under it. She had a pink-colored cloth on each shoulder with gold Pokéball accents, two one each side. They were connected by two Pokéball medals connected by golden string, meeting in the middle of her shirt.

She had a blue cloth belt tied in a bow in the back with golden Pokéball accents once more. It was further held in place with a blue and red string. She wore a light blue loose skirt with a white one underneath. It reached to about the middle of her thighs. She also had a sort of cape, except it started at her waist, having a long skirt look. It was pretty open on the front, revealing her smaller skirts. It had similar accents to the shoulder pieces.

She had a concerned yet extremely kind face as she looked at him. She looked familiar to him, as if he'd seen her before. Ash was about to say something when he felt himself slip away once more. A name came to him however, and it slipped out of his mouth before he even knew it.

"Oichi…?"

/

To say Oichi was surprised was an understatement. This boy knew her name! She looked at him once more, at once growing more worried. The boy was her age, wearing a plain black shirt under a blue one that was able to be opened, the blue one having a sort of white trimming. He was wearing black and red fingerless gloves over his tan skin. He was wearing dark pants, and was wearing socks due to the fact that his red and black shoes were removed before putting him on the bed. His red and white hat was removed as well. His face looked kind and compassionate, and the blue eyes she had seen were bright with a fire within. His black hair was in a messy hairstyle, spiking up in a few directions as well. He had curious zigzag marks below his eyes, which reminded her of a friend she had long ago…

She remembered him well. He was always so cheerful, always saying he'd be the greatest Warlord ever, and that he'd make everything right again. He and her brother got along well, saying that they would help each other conquer the world and unite it. They'd always be together, rivals and friends.

The friend was to be the Warlord of Aurora later on. They all knew that. That's why they had so many fantasies together...

But then the other one was kidnapped-he disappeared… no one saw him after one night…

Her brother was so heart-stricken… He then promised that he would conquer Ransei. If not for himself…

For his greatest friend...

And now, to her chagrin, she could not remember his name…Nor his face… all she had was those marks…

And now there was someone in front of her, with those marks… Could it be…?

Oichi shook her head. _No, it can't be him. It's been too long… he's probably gone…_

She soon left the room, where the other Warriors in Aurora were waiting for her, awaiting the teen's condition...

/

Ash was having a dream…

 _A young Ash was running in the forest, alongside a shadowy figure a bit taller than him. There was also a shorter figure, but he couldn't anything out._

 _The smaller was giggling in a girl's voice, somewhat similar to the one that seemed to be caring for him at the moment._

 _The taller was speaking in a male's voice, laughing loudly. Ash could see that he himself was laughing alongside them. They then said his name._

" _Ash…"_

/

Ash then woke up.

' _What…was that?'_

He opened his eyes and saw the girl from before… What was her name?

' _Oh yeah. Oichi… right?'_

He looked up to her. "H-hello, Oichi. Thank you for, you know, taking care of me. Oh, and have you seen a Pikachu anywhere?"

The girl, named Oichi, looked surprised. "H-how… How do you know my name?"

Ash was confused. "Uh, didn't you say it before?"

Oichi shook her head. "No…"

He was surprised. "Well, I guess we can worry about that later. Have you seen a Pikachu?"

The girl nodded. "Um, yes. Is he yours?"

Ash said, "Well, I wouldn't say he was mine… he's a really good friend of mine though."

Oichi smiled. "Of course. I can take you to him, if you're up for it."

Ash gave her a grin. "That'd be great! Please?"

Oichi giggled. Ash thought it sounded familiar… "Alright. Let's go then, and I'll take you to him."

Ash then proceeded to get up, and he followed Oichi to a room where an extremely worried looking Pikachu was found. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu looked up at hearing his name called out by his trainer. He gained a cheerful smile on his face. " _Ash!_ " He ran toward his trainer and jumped into his arms. " _I was so worried about you! I woke up and I didn't see you and-"_

Ash laughed, "Calm down Pikachu. Start from the beginning."

Pikachu looked shocked. " _Y-you knew what I said?!"_

Ash chuckled nervously. "Right, I'm going to have to get used to that, huh? I'll explain later, just continue."

Pikachu looked at him weirdly, then shrugged. Might as well take this opportunity. " _Well, when I woke up, I was in a forest, but I was able to see this building from afar. No one was nearby, even the other Pokémon. I went here, and of course they can't understand me. When they gave me safe haven here, I happened to pass by your room. They were carrying me though, and I was kept here, so I waited a few days. And now you're here! I'm so glad!"_

Oichi was listening to all that Pikachu had to say. She couldn't even understand him, but she assumed they boy can because of their bond. It isn't uncommon among Warriors. She wondered where he came from…

Oichi remembered to tell him, "I never got your name. What is it?"

Ash looked surprised and answered, "My name is Ash."

/

 **How was it? Did you like it?**

 **Well, once again I'm on my phone. I was in the car for a while, so I thought, I might as well. Don't worry, the other Pokémon are fine. I'll let you know what happened to them later.**

 **Well, I have nothing else to say.**

 **Please review! It'll help me (and probably you)!**

 **Good-bye, and thank you for everything, everyone! I'll see you all later! ^_^**

 **/**

 **That was the most I ever described things…**

 **This was quite interesting, no? If you didn't get this,** _ **read the damned prophecy**_ **! The prophecy holds the clues…**

 **I had to copy and paste, because I was using Google Docs on my phone, and there was no way I could publish from there. I am on my computer now…**

 **Dangit, my computer's reseting in a few minutes, gotta get this published…**

 **Bye!**


	6. In The Ransei Region!

**Hello, all! I'm here... again… man, I have no life… :(**

 **Well, if you really didn't understand the last chapter, even after reading the prophecy, I'll help you…**

 **It said that the Chosen One will go back to their origins in Ransei, which** _ **may**_ **mean that Ash could've come from Ransei and he and Oichi don't realize it.**

 **RSBCS: Thank you** _ **so**_ **much for your review! Ah yes, Arceus has much in store for our favorite hero (or at least mine anyway). Well, if you all know what comes at the end…**

 **Oh Arceus, Arceus would laugh his head off…**

 _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_

 **Me: *sweatdrop* Too late, he already is…**

 **We are currently at the point soon before Aurora's conquest of Ransei. Now, let's see...**

 **Now, should Ash be known as Satoshi in the past? I think he will...**

 **How is it so far? I'm glad you all enjoy this so much. Thank you to all who followed and favorited! Even to those who reviewed, of course.**

 **Well, I guess I should come clean… Enjoy this new chap!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon Conquest. If I owned Conquest, I would make a new game with all the new Pokémon. But it'll never happen… *sigh***

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Oichi sighed. No, it wasn't him. The name wasn't familiar. She felt like it started with another letter… She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. No, she had to take care of Ash first.

She turned to the male teen, who was currently talking to his Pikachu. She smiled at the surprisingly very strong bond between them. There were not many Warriors with a bond such as theirs. Not even her and her Jigglypuff could match it… They looked like they had gone through so much together…

Ash turned to her with a wide grin. "Thank you for taking care of Pikachu. I don't know what I'd do without him!"

Oichi said, "Well, then I'm glad to help. I can't really help but ask, but… How did you know my name before?"

Ash looked confused, then cleared with realization. "Oh, that? I-I'm not completely sure, really. It just, well… came to me, I guess."

"Oh. It's just that, well… you remind me of an old friend of mine."

Ash looked her curiously. "What was their name?"

She looked down at the ground. "I-I can't really remember…"

"Well, I hope you remember it soon! Then you can tell me about them!"

She looked up to see a determined Ash with a grin on his face. Oichi was surprised that a stranger would want to know about her.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you. What Kingdom do you come from? From the Pikachu, I would say Violight, but I'm not sure."

Ash looked at her confused… then he remembered what Arceus had said. "I'm in Ransei, aren't I? Huh, didn't think it'd be that easy… Then again it wasn't…"

Now Oichi was the one confused. "Of course you're in Ransei. We are in the kingdom of Aurora at the moment."

Ash then asked, curious, "Who's the Warlord then?"

Oichi grew sad. "That friend that you remind me of was supposed to be the new Warlord…"

"Supposed to?"

She nodded. "Yes, but… he disappeared a long time ago, missing. It's been many years, I've lost count… My brother would remember though…"

"Who's your brother?"

"His name is…"

 _ **SPOILER! Right now!**_

"Nobunaga. He and our friend were so close. They were the best of friends. But when the friend disappeared, he… changed. He vowed that he would conquer the whole of Ransei. He would do it… for his friend…"

"Oh!"

Ash looked at her. "What is it, Oichi?"

"I just remembered his name. It was… Satoshi."

Ash looked thoughtful. "That sounds sorta familiar…"

Oichi immediately looked up at him. "You've seen him then?!"

"Well, I don't think I have. I'm just saying that the name is familiar, that's all…"

"Oh… well, if you see him, tell him I said hi alright?"

Ash smiled. "Of course! And uh, what does he look like anyway?"

Oichi thought hard. "I don't quite remember, but I think he had the same marks below your eyes…"

"Hm. Hey, have you seen any other lost Pokémon around here that seemed worried?"

Oichi was confused again. "No, why do you ask?"

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I had some other Pokémon with me too, but we were separated… We've just been traveling, never staying in one place. So, you can say that I don't really belong in any of the kingdoms either."

"Well, we'll find them, I am sure of it. Why don't you stay here a while? You still need to rest, and I believe you may be hungry!"

* _RUMBLE*_

Ash chuckled in embarrassment "That'd be great, thanks!"

/

After a delicious meal with Oichi in the room he was provided, Ash was left alone, hoping his Pokémon were alright. He soon went to sleep…

/

Hawlucha woke up in a place with four banners on a platform…

He saw a large, muscular older man fight alongside his Gurdurr…

/

Noivern opened his eyes to see several floating islands filled with grass and with jump ramps...

He saw a teen with a samurai helmet fly on his Braviary over a battlefield…

/

Talonflame slowly woke up and saw she was near a volcano with pillars of fire along a bridge of rocks over lava…

She was able to make out a teen with a great ambition watch his Monferno as said Pokémon dodged rocks falling down on it…

/

Lastly, Greninja woke up in a place with grassy lands and a river flowing through, a fountain at the crossroads…

He saw a man with black and white hair next to the water with a Dewott at his side, ready to swim against the current…

/

Nobunaga looked from his perch in Dragnor, Zekrom by his side…

He was barely able to make out Aurora in the distance…

"I promise… I'll unite this land…"

"For you, Satoshi… and I know I'll be able to find you because of it…"

/

 **See? I told you his Pokémon were fine! Now, if you've played Pokémon Conquest before, you know what's happening (well, kinda).**

 **How is it? I try to write at least 1,000 words per chap, but sometimes I'm too eager. I was hardly able to make this over.**

 **Interesting, no?**

 _ **Elrun ono**_ **to all you guys out there! You guys are great! Look forward for more from yours truly! And don't forget to review!**

 **This is Pokeevee, signing out!**

 **Peace! ;D**

 **Oh, and P.S. I'm currently writing the first chapter for my next fic, whose title is yet to be determined. It is a crossover of…**

 _ **Yo-Kai Watch and Pokemon!**_

 **Looking forward to it? I hope so! (I know I am! ^_^)**

 **See you guys later!**


	7. Oichi the Warlord and her Request

**Well, I guess it's time for a new chapter now…**

 **Hm, I'm still trying to think of ways to start this… Wait, I think I've got an idea…**

…

 **Okay. There, I got it.**

 **BenjaGrih, The White Sage 2001, antheys17, DarkUmbreon15, and mjstimpson:**

 **I just want to personally thank you all for favoriting this story! You guys make me so happy!**

 **Also, 0xFC963F18DC21, Cutesaralisa, RSBCS, The White Sage 2001, dvd142, DarkUmbreon15, and mjstimpson:**

 **Thanks for following! I'm glad you are interested in seeing what's to come!**

 **You guys also make me glad I wrote this, especially to you who did both!**

 **And** _ **very**_ **special thanks to you, The White Sage 2001. No one's ever physically favorited or followed** _ **me**_ **before, so I'm glad I'm good enough for you.**

 _ **Elrun ono!**_

 **Thank you guys** _ **so**_ **much for supporting me! I appreciate it a lot…**

 **Fun Fact about me and Pokémon: Umbreon was my first Eeveelution. I leveled it up in the Ruins of Alph when I first received it from Bill as an Eevee in Heartgold. I didn't know the possibilities of Eevee's evolutions, and I happened to play in caves and at night a bit more. So, I got Umbreon. It is currently the only Pokémon that can survive Lance's Salamence after getting the Kanto badges (or was it beating Red? I forgot). To beat Red, I had to borrow my brother's strong Mewtwo. At least Red is only one trainer… I'm pretty broke in that game… *sigh*...**

 **Anyway, reviews:**

 _ **The White Sage 2001**_ **: Glad you like it. There are not many fics out there that include Pokémon Conquest, so I'm glad you found this to your liking. Thanks.**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Actually, I'm having Ransei as a separate region, not something of the past. It's just** _ **really**_ **secluded from the rest of the world. It's actually proven in Conquest itself if you remember. Motonari mentions that there is a rumor of a place where they keep Pokémon in balls… Heh, how true is that? Thanks for that tidbit of information. Now I can write my stories a little better. Thanks for keeping me on my toes!**

 **Thanks guys! Now, onto the story! XD**

 **And make sure to check out my other stories too, especially my newest one,** _ **Ash and the Wonders of Yokai!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

As Ash woke up the next day, he couldn't help but feel a familiarity in this place… he shrugged it off because he had more important things to do.

Like help the Warlord of Aurora like he promised Arceus…

Except he had no clue on who it was.

He knew the one who was _supposed_ to be the Warlord-Satoshi- but no one knew where he was. Ash didn't know where he heard that name, but it was _so familiar_ …

He shook his head. No, there has to be a new one now. Maybe that Nobunaga…? No, Oichi said he went off on his own…

Then… could it be… Oichi herself?

It wouldn't be that far off the mark, since she seemed to be some sort of leader to the Warriors here. Though she is a shy person…

Ash wouldn't mind helping someone like her though. She was so kind, and sweet, and he had to admit, she was pretty too…

' _Huh? What am I thinking?! I have to help in any way I can!'_

Anyway, she helped him. The least he could do was help her in return. He needed to ask her what she wants to do though. He couldn't just _lead her_ people. That isn't right...

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Pikachu wake up. "Morning, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked up at Ash, his eyes droopy, then widening as he saw him. " _Ash! How are you even up?! You're never up this early!_ "

Ash was confused. It was late… right? "Why? What time is it, Pi?"

Pikachu said, nervous, " _Well…_ "

He sighed. " _It's probably about… seven in the morning._ "

Ash was as surprised as Pikachu was. He woke up _that_ early? That was strange, even for him…

"What? I woke up _that_ early?! I wonder why. Usually you have to use Thunderbolt…"

Pikachu nodded. " _Yeah, your face is_ priceless _! Haha, every time…_ "

Ash sighed, knowing he'd have to Oichi if she needed anything after this. Pikachu seemed to realize this as well, for he climbed up on Ash's shoulder and said in his usual Pokéspeech, " _Well, we better go, Oichi might be awake now."_

Ash only nodded, thinking about what he should ask her. ' _Well, maybe I should ask her who the Warlord is, then maybe ask if I could come along for the ride. Arceus's orders, after all._ '

He then left the room, Pikachu on shoulder, on his way to find Oichi. Once he exited, he looked down both ways of the hallway, left and right, before going right, remembering what Oichi told him where to find her. He kept searching…

/

Pikachu laughed. " _HAHAHA! Oh man, I can't believe you got lost AGAIN, in a building no less!"_

Ash retorted, "Yeah, well, it's not like you helped either! It's not my fault that this place is so confusing!"

Pikachu only continued laughing. " _Yes, it is. You are so hopeless with directions, I'm sure we'll never find Oichi."_

Ash felt the need to continue. "Come on, Pi, I'm sure she's around here somewhere… And I'm NOT hopeless!"

"Are you perhaps looking for me, Ash?"

Ash turned to the voice and saw Oichi come his way. He chuckled as he saw Pikachu look shocked, his mouth hanging open. Ash couldn't resist teasing him. "Pikachu, stop it, it's not nice to stare, you know."

Pikachu realized what his trainer was implying and shut his mouth, though still surprised that they had found Oichi despite Ash's tendency to get lost.

Oichi herself giggled. "Let me take a guess, you're not that good with directions?"

Ash stammered, then became quiet, caught. Pikachu, who came out of it, smiled at his payback.

Oichi continued, "That's fine, really. S-Satoshi wasn't very good either… Luckily, my brother and I always made sure we knew our surroundings so we couldn't ever get lost… Unless he would run off…" She was smiling fondly at the supposed memory, then grew sad at the thought of her friend…

Ash, realizing that she was getting depressed, decided to try and lighten the mood. "Hey, Oichi? Who's the Warlord now?"

The girl in front of him grew shy as she said, embarrassed, "W-Well, I am, actually…"

Ash's eyes sparkled. "That's so cool! I bet it'd be really great to be a Warlord!"

Oichi looked at him, surprised. "Y-You really think so?"

Ash nodded, still amazed. Oichi smiled at his seemingly boundless energy. "I-I guess… I'm only the Warlord because I'm the only one who's been here long enough to know everything… unless…"

Ash looked at her, curious. "Unless what, Oichi?"

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Unless you help me."

He was confused, though he was glad he wasn't the one that had to ask. "Um… Help you with what? Being Warlord?"

Oichi replied, "Well… I mean uniting Ransei. I know that you might not want to help, but-"

"I'll help you out, Oichi."

She looked at him. "What?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's why I was trying to find you in the first place! I mean, it's really the least I can do after you helped me out."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Ash! But… I have no experience being Warlord… I was just instated the day before we found you… So…"

Ash stared at her, curious at what she was going to ask. "What is it, Oichi?"

She looked nervous. "W-well, Ash…"

Then she looked up at him with hopefulness. "Is there anyway…"

"You can be Warlord, Ash?"

/

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I need to work on** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **, and my internet is back on. Sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **This chapter was mostly a small filler, with a shocking plot point (I guess…).**

 **Well, see you all later! XD**


	8. The New Warlord and the Challenge

**Hi! Nice to see you all again. This is so far my most successful story, so thanks guys! I'll always appreciate your support. Reviews:**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Yeah, Ash is pretty bad with directions, being picked on a bit by Pikachu because of it. And yes, it may have been short, but we will see the plot unfold soon. So expect action after another chap or two! I just hope I don't screw up the battles…**

 _ **The White Sage 2001**_ **: Thank you for the compliment. Thanks to the aforementioned** _ **RSBCS**_ **, I've been trying to focus more on the characters' thoughts and personalities to help people have a better feel of the story.**

 _ **SamLosechester**_ **: Wow, I'm glad that you find my story so good that you ask me to update it the day after I published that chap.**

 **Thanks, reviewers! You make my life happy! (insert super smiley face!)**

 **And thanks to all of you who favorited and followed!**

 **Especially you,** _ **boomingmaster**_ **. You also favorited and followed me personally. I appreciate that.**

 **Guys, get ready for an outburst.**

 **3, 2, 1...**

…

 **YAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **Ahem… the reason for this being you guys and…**

 **I finally got a charger for my 3DS! XD Now I can play without incident! Woo-hoo! And I can use the R button again! You see, my DS's R button doesn't work, so I tend to play most of my games on my 3DS.**

 **After my happiness, I'll continue this long awaited chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Ash was stunned, as well as Pikachu. Oichi was asking if _he_ could be Warlord?! "O-Oichi… I-is that even allowed?"

Oichi nodded. "A Warlord can choose their successor if the majority of the other Warriors in the kingdom agree on it. And Ash… You seem perfect for it! I bet you're a wonderful leader, and you are great with Pokémon, most particularly that sweet Pikachu of yours."

Ash blushed. "W-well… I don't think I'm perfect, but if you're really alright with it, then I think we should talk to the others."

Oichi smiled widely. "Oh, thank you Ash! Thank you _so_ much!" She then hugged him, him feeling a strange deja vu and blushing again. He shook it off as best as he could, and soon enough she broke the hug.

She then said, "Well, then you should come with me to the battlefield that we have here. That's where the Warriors are right now, training. Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the battlefield, but Ash went at the same pace so he wouldn't fall.

Once he got there, he saw a beautiful garden with a pond covered with lily pads in one corner. There was a smooth dirt path cutting through it near the water.

There were two people there, who he assumed were Warriors. One was a man with a strange, tall hat with scholarly clothes. The other was a long haired blonde teen a little older than him with pink, intricate robes. Each were with a Pokémon. The man was currently relaxing with a Darumaka, and the girl was petting a Minccino. There was a Jigglypuff with the girl as well.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to talk with the other Pokémon, who seemed only too happy to see another civilized Pokémon. Jigglypuff went up to Oichi, saying in Pokéspeech, " _Master Oichi! You're back! Oh, I'm happy that you've been alright. I was worried you got sick or something of the sort._ "

Ash decided everyone spoke in a more formal tone here. He sighed, wanting to fit in and said, "Don't worry. Jigglypuff, right? She was only taking care of me when I was out for a few days. I'm sorry if it caused you to worry so much."

Everyone (including the Pokémon) looked at Ash strangely, him wondering why. Then he remembered that his aura let him understand Pokémon, and that he hadn't explained to Pikachu yet.

"Uh, sorry Pikachu. I never explained, did I?"

Pikachu glared at him and said, " _Yeah, you never told me how you can understand us! Explain!_ "

He sighed in resignation and said, "Alright. One word. _Aura._ "

Pikachu asked, " _Wait. The same thing you used to heal Mew? And almost got killed for?!_ "

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Yeah… that."

The Pokémons' eyes widened at the mention of Mew, but they covered it quickly, knowing they wouldn't get answers any time soon.

Oichi was talking to the Warriors about her decision to make Ash the Warlord and explained her reasons. They seemed to agree. Oichi beckoned him over, saying, "Come on, Ash! I'd like you to meet the Warriors! You are the new Warlord now, after all!"

Ash was ecstatic at being the new Warlord, but went over to the Warriors and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum, and my partner Pikachu is currently over there." He pointed to where Pikachu was talking with the other Pokémon.

The man introduced himself first. "Hello. My name is Rikyū. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The girl introduced herself next. "Hello there. I'm Chacha. It's really nice to meet you!"

Ash smiled at their politeness, glad that no one insulted him unlike on his journeys.

They talked a little, Ash learning some of the culture of Aurora, when he heard a ruckus outside.

He ran, remembering from his very recent lessons that a kingdom may be attacking them at the moment.

When he was outside, he saw two Warriors: one was extremely tan and seemed to enjoy food, while the other was blonde and seemed rough. Both were young men with Pokémon. One was a Tepig and the other was a Charmander.

The two Warriors looked toward the kingdom of Aurora and announced, "Warlord! Get ready, because Hideyoshi's Warriors are here, and we are ready to battle!"

/

 **I'm sorry it was short, but I wanted to start the battle next chapter.**

 **Thank you Fangsniper, for recommending Deviantart to me! Readers, if you are interested in seeing my art (which is only a Mega Lucario at the moment) you can find my Fanfiction name!**

 **Thanks for supporting! Please review! : )**

 **See ya!**


	9. The Battle

**Hi! So, I have a poll (if you haven't seen it already). Choose which of the stories I've thought of gets to be written first! The others will mostly be written sometime later.**

 **Reviews!**

 _ **RSBCS**_ **: Well, I remember that there were two Warriors that attacked, but I only remembered that one had a Tepig, so I thought, Wynaut make the other one a Charmander? Rikyū was actually the first Warrior I remember having, also with a Darumaka. He is now a great asset, with a Darmanitan. I remember that Chacha's 100% link is with Minccino/Cinccino. Huh, it autocorrected my Pokémon to the correct spelling… And don't worry, there will be more Ash/Oichi. Just letting it develop (mostly because this is my first time doing shippings, and I'm only 15, lol) ;'D.**

 _ **The White Sage 2001**_ **: Thank you. I'm glad that I'm getting better at writing. I try to make it like the game to give it that… feeling, I guess you can say… Well, you wanted the next chap, you're going to get it!**

 **I'm sorry this took so long! I had to look up the Warriors's names...**

 **So, let's go!**

 **I don't own any Pokémon nor the games.**

 **/**

The Warriors of Hideyoshi's army were now inside on the battlefield, Ash having accepted their challenge, for if he didn't, his journey would have ended before it had even begun.

He had learned that the Warrior with a strange affection for food was named Nagayasu. The other blonde one was named Jinpachi. And it was a two on two…

 **Hideyoshi's Army VS. Ash's Army**

Ash sent out Pikachu first. "I choose you, Pikachu!" "Pikachu!"

Oichi sent hers next. "I'll give it everything I've got!" "Jiggly!"

Nagayasu brought out his after. "Huh?! I'll show you!" "TEpig!"

Finally was Jinpachi. "Let's win, Charmander!" "Char!"

 **BATTLE BEGIN!**

Ash got ready to fight the Tepig in front of him, and he asked Oichi to cover him as he attacked the strongest Pokémon there. She nodded, and set her sights on the Charmander.

The two opposing Warriors were both going after Pikachu, because they saw it was the Warlord's Pokémon. How they knew it was the Warlord? Well, the Warlord had accepted the battle, meaning Ash did.

Let the battle begin!

/

 **Arceus:** _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I said this in the little summary, didn't I? I knew that this would show up!_

 **Mew:** _I'm glad you're having fun over there, but the battle is starting! Don't you want to see how Satoshi does?_

 **Arceus:** _Who?_

 **Mew:** _Ash. Maybe this will jog his memory…_

 **Arceus:** _But he is Ash now, is he not? Well, you are right, let us enjoy this battle… how will he do, I wonder…?_

 _/_

Ash: Alright, let's go, Pikachu! Attack Tepig with Iron Tail!

Pikachu ran forward and was about to attack it when-

Nagayasu: Counter with Ember!

The Ember was shot at Pikachu, now getting dangerously close…

Ash: Stop Iron Tail and counter that with Thunderbolt!

Thunderbolt and Ember met, each trying to overcome the other. After a few seconds, Thunderbolt won and damaged Tepig.

Jinpachi: Alright, now you use Ember on-

Oichi: Jigglypuff, use Double-Slap on Charmander before it attacks Pikachu!

Right before the attack was fired, Charmander was startled and damaged by the Double Slap, so the move remained unfired. It countered with another Ember, hurting Jigglypuff, but not by a lot, for it looked like it was only slightly singed.

Ash, seeing that Charmander was distracted, ordered an Electro Ball. It was shot at the Tepig, who didn't seem to expect the attack, nor his Warrior either.

The Electric type move made contact with the wide-eyed Tepig, causing dust to raise from the battlefield.

It cleared to show a fainted Tepig…

Nagayasu: Huh?! Well… we'll come back! Just you wait!

He then proceeded to exit the field to a side area while carrying his Pokémon, sitting on a bench while a nurse and her Audino came to check on the Tepig.

Aurora now only had to defend against the leftover Charmander. Jigglypuff had taken minor damage, but Pikachu still looked good to go. The Charmander looked significantly damaged, as it was panting and had some bruises left from the Double Slap.

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail!

As Pikachu got closer, Charmander shot off an Ember, as commanded by his partner. However, Pikachu spectacularly spun around it, and the resulting momentum did even _more_ damage to the Charmander.

Jigglypuff also got in close as the Fire Type Pokémon was distracted, using Double Slap once more. It performed four before it charged up the last one… Charmander looked on in panic, his partner too stunned to say anything, as the Slap got closer and closer to his face…

It resulted in another burst of dust because of the power inside the slap.

It soon cleared to show a fainted Charmander with a clear red mark on its cheek…

Jinpachi: We'll remember this. Don't think we won't!

They then both gathered up their Pokémon and fled the castle, resulting in stunned silence until…

"Yeah, we did it Pikachu! We won!" Ash exclaimed, glad he didn't screw up in the battle against the Warriors of Ignis. "Pikachu!"

Oichi giggled at their excitement. "How about we go inside and feast for the victory? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Ash smiled and was about to answer when his stomach answered for him by rumbling out its agreement with Oichi's statement. Everyone present laughed as they followed Oichi and their new Warlord to the dining room…

/

 **Sorry, I know, short chap. I promise I'll make the next one at least 3,000 words then! Promise!**

 **Anyway, I had trouble with this chap. Please tell me how I did! And don't criticize too much will you? I'm at an all-time low here…**

 **Please review and vote on my poll! Good-bye!**

 **Oh, but first…**

 **An Omake!**

 **Omake: Satoshi**

Oichi was going through the hall when she saw Ash… but since he looked so similar to her old friend, she accidentally called him by it. "Satoshi!"

She covered her mouth just as she said it, realizing her mistake. But to her surprise, Ash turned around and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What is it Oichi? You need me?"

She nodded, before she gasped. "S-Satoshi?!"

He looked at her strangely. "...Yes?"

She then gained tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, it really _is_ you! Satoshi!" She then ran up…

And kissed him.

He blushed, wondering why she looked so happy then realized…

He had answered to the name Satoshi.

He didn't know why. He just… felt like it belonged, like it was really his name…

His eyes widened, but his thoughts were stopped as Oichi kissed him once more, elated to learn who her friend was.

He blushed a deeper shade of red, but he found himself enjoying it before Oichi broke away, blushing as much as Ash was.

They stood in silence, not knowing what to say, until they heard snickers. They turned around, still red with embarrassment and awkwardness, and they saw the mischievous Hideyoshi staring in at them, with Monferno laughing alongside him.

Hideyoshi stopped laughing to say to the two, "Hahaha! I knew it! Wait until the rest of the kingdoms hear about this!" He then ran off, too fast for anyone to catch him…

Oichi and Ash sweatdropped at that, but blushed once again when realizing what Hideyoshi was going to do…

Ash ran after him, not wanting him to spill. "Hideyoshi! Wait!"

And Oichi was left staring at where Ash was, with the blush…

And a soft smile…

/

 **If you guys don't know what an omake is, it is a scene that is** _ **totally separate from the actual story itself**_ **. This never happened in this story. It's a scene to show readers other ways the story could've gone, or it's just a funny scene to be shown as entertainment.**

 **So. This can and never will happen. Not in this way anyways…**

 **Just to show an Ash/Oichi moment without it being in the true story.**

 **Does this shipping have a name? I feel like it should...**

 **Bye! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone…Um, hey, listen…**

 **Imperator Justinian pointed out to me the flaws of this story. And there are a lot of flaws, as this was published when I had hardly any experience.**

 **So I'm rewriting it.**

 **It will take a while. A** _ **long**_ **while. I've hardly started it…**

 **I just want to make it so much better for you guys...really. At this point, I don't know what to exactly write next…**

 **But I will give you guys a one shot I've been working on, relating to this story. I'm already almost done with it, and it's actually pretty long. It'll come soon, no need to worry….**

 **Sorry about this! Don't kill me for this please, I'm doing this for you guys….I'll let you know when it's done…**

 **Bye. Please don't yell at me through the Internet….**


	11. A Look Into the Past

**Ah, hello!**

 **This will be a one-shot flashback to what happened after Satoshi left Ransei. It isn't necessary to read to enjoy or understand the other story, but it sure does help.**

 **This is dedicated to Starsights, though I don't think that that's their penname at the moment…**

 **Also, dedicated to Cutesaralisa for the wonderful support.**

 **I really hope you enjoy! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _All he could remember was the sound of laughter and the symphony of the forest._

That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

There was one more thing, a name:

 _Satoshi_

It sounded so familiar to him. Was it his name, or someone else's from his past? He could not recall…

He turned around in the mediocre bed, trying to remember what he knew were his most precious memories.

 _A young girl's cute giggle… An older boy's deeper chuckle…_

Oh, how he wished he remembered the faces, the names, the _voices_ that came with those laughs…

They were his greatest friends, that's all he knew. And the forest seemed unforgettable, but that was fading as well…

His parents were already forgotten… and his home…

The boy couldn't remember more than the forest filled with laughter…

He turned again, only to find the door opening. He slumped, scared of what was to come…

It opened to reveal a young woman with auburn hair tied in a loose ponytail, and had seemingly soft, auburn eyes…

He knew how deceiving that was, however.

She had hurt him, made him forget… He felt as if it would be unforgivable. And he knew it was.

But alas, that was fading too.

The young boy whimpered as she walked toward him with a soft, yet deceiving smile. When she was next to the bed he was lying on, she said to him in a soft voice, "Come on, dear. It's time to eat."

He knew better. He knew he knew better than to fall for her lies and deceptions.

But he couldn't help it. His fuddled memory prevented him from completely believing that she, of all people, would lie to him in such a manner…

So he nodded, albeit hesitatingly, and that action alone elicited a smile of success from the young woman. "Now come on. Follow me, okay?"

The boy got up, feeling sore from staying in the same, hard spot for so long, but followed her nonetheless.

As they got closer to their destination, he looked around the building he was in. There were plain, metal doors that lined the bare hallway, each accompanied with a lit-up number pad next to it. He had learned the name earlier.

Soon, they started encountering others, those with black outfits and red R's across their fronts. Sometimes, he'd see them type an unseen code into a pad, and the door would magically slide open for them, and as they left the entrance, they closed as well.

Sometimes the members would give a nod of obvious respect to the young woman, some even murmuring a quick 'Miss' as they hurried to their destinations.

And sometimes they would just walk past without saying a word, giving sympathetic looks. And yet, there were those that glared, and those that smirked at him, almost taunting him to do something in this helpless situation…

Soon, the two arrived at the end of the hallway, a quite large door replacing the others that he had grown used to. There was no pad this time, only a simple slot located on the door itself.

The boy saw the woman take out a strange-looking card from a pocket and insert it into the slot. After a few seconds, a light above the door turned green, and the door slid open as she grabbed the protruding card once more.

They entered the room, only to find a large desk with an intimidating man sitting behind it. His brown hair was worn in a business-like style, complementing his sharp, black eyes. His light brown suit was simple, yet had a conspicuous bright red R on it.

The man smirked as the two came in. "Ah, Delia. One more session today?"

The woman, now revealed as Delia, replied, "Yes, it should only take one more. And your prediction was correct, Giovanni."

His smirk got wider. "That is good news, Delia. Now with him out of the way, it should be no problem to take over the strange Ransei region. All we have to do is find its location…"

Suddenly, he cursed and slammed his fist against the desk. "Why didn't I think of this?! Now it might be too late…"

Delia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Giovanni scowled down at the boy, causing him to temporarily whimper in fear before something in him told him there was nothing to be afraid of. So he glared back at the man defiantly before Giovanni looked away, saying, "We could've had the child tell us. But now his memory is all but erased…"

Delia sighed. "At least we can do what we want with Ransei. The child won't even remember a thing…

The boy suddenly perked up, suddenly realizing his mistake of following Delia… He ran to the door, only to find it locked and secure. He banged his fists against it for a bit, but to no avail.

He then felt someone grab him from behind. The boy looked behind him to see Delia lift him up over her shoulder with surprising strength. The boy became fearful, knowing what was going to happen next.

He kicked and screamed as she took him to the back of the large room, opening another door in the process. And then they were in a room where there was a large tube in the center, and a chair outside of it.

The woman, not even flinching, walked over to the tube and opened it. The young boy was pushed inside of the tube, and immediately he tried getting out as the entrance, but nothing he did worked…

He watched sadly as the door opened to reveal a strange man clad in a dark, black coat, the hood covering his face. He pushed forward a young girl in her early teen years. She had large blue eyes and light blonde hair positioned over her shoulder. Her small, white dress was pristine and clean, yet showed hints of abuse...

As the girl hesitantly walked to the chair next to the tube, she looked at the young boy with a sad and empathetic look. She looked like she had gone through so much.

As she sat down, she took out a sketchbook that she was hiding behind her back, and she placed it in front of her. She had a white pencil in her hand, and at a small gesture from the man in black, she began to draw.

Once the girl started, the man walked over to Giovanni and Delia, who were on the sidelines. He said to them, "This will be a great practice for our own use against another young boy. I must thank you for doing this for me." He said this in a smooth, male voice.

Giovanni laughed. "Ah, it is no problem at all! In fact, we had needed this for our own use as well. So it is _you_ I must thank, young sir."

The man in the coat chuckled. "Then I believe you are quite welcome. But for now we should watch the show, yes?"

The other two nodded, and they turned to the tube once more.

The little boy was staring at the young girl, asking after a few minutes. "What are you drawing?"

She was able to hear him, and said sadly, "The sound of a forest...as well as the sound of laughter. Two kinds, actually…"

The boy, despite his situation, found himself laughing quietly. "How can you _draw_ sound?"

She smiled. "By drawing the thing it is connected with. So I'm drawing a forest, and also there is a young girl and an older boy…"

The boy inside the tube was quiet for a while, going over her words. After another minute, he asked, hesitant, "...Are they my friends?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The boy's blue eyes lit up in hope. "I-is it alright if I see?"

The girl simply giggled and said, amused, "Silly, you can't see until I'm done, okay?"

The boy nodded eagerly before he leaned against the wall. He found the girl kind, more kind than what he's been used to over the past few days. Yet, there was something about that girl that seemed different, magical even, if he could call it that.

Then, it came to him. Oh, how dumb he was…

"You're going to erase my memory, aren't you…

…Naminé?"

The girl, now known as Naminé, sighed in sadness. "...Yes. That's my job. It's not one I like but…" she clenched her fists over her sketchbook. "It's one I have to do…"

She then picked up her pencil once more and started drawing again. She continued, "I have never had any friends. I've always been so lonely, so alone… I was but created not so long ago, but it's all just being alone, being taught how to do what. But if I do this…" She smiled softly as she looked down at the picture. "Then I'll have a chance to be _truly_ happy again…"

The boy sat in silence, staring at her. "...So you're doing this for a friend?"

She nodded, but stayed silent.

More silence passed by, none of them saying a word as the sound of a pencil echoed around the otherwise empty room. The minutes flew by, and the boy fell asleep, bored, and the adults had already gone into the neighboring room to talk, probably about what to do with him afterwards…

Soon, the boy woke up again, just as Naminé put down her pencil quietly on the small, white desk in front of her. "...I'm finished. But there's one more thing I have to do…"

As she waved her pencil over her sketchbook once more, the boy asked her, "Must I forget everything?"

She shook her head. "You will forget, but…" she smiled at him. "...even though you shouldn't remember at all, I know you will. If not for many years. But to guarantee it, I shall give you a gift. Don't tell anyone okay? If you do, much worse things will happen to you…"

The boy shivered in fear at that thought. Naminé smiled. "Here." A light poured from her book and flowed to through the window and onto his right hand. He yelped in surprise as the light soaked his hand, closing his eyes as he did so.

Eventually, when he was able to see again, he looked back onto his hand, looking normal except for one thing…

"That'll help you remember your friends someday. I'll disguise it for now, but after a week it'll be visible again."

The boy say there quietly before saying, "...Do you promise, Naminé?"

She took her pencil and pressed it against the paper. "I promise…" She made the last stroke, and as the boy fell, she added one more word.

"...Satoshi…"

And his eyes flickered to brown under closed eyelids…

/

After almost a week, Delia and the boy started living in a cozy home in the town of Pallet. The boy was now named Ash, having no memory of his past name or life.

Once, they passed by a modern clothing store, filled with clothes with many sizes available.

Ash, now technically used to the modern world, was marveling at the marketplace, looking at all the different goods as a five year old would do.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He tugged Delia, now known as his mom, to where his eyes saw something that he thought was awesome…

Fingerless gloves.

Yes, _fingerless gloves._ These ones were just his size, colored a soft navy blue color with gold Pokéball highlights.

"Hey Mom, can I get those?" He pointed at the gloves.

Delia smiled. She had always wanted a son of her own, but alas she could not…not until Ash had been brought from…

She said to him, "Of course, sweetie. I bet they'll look so cool on you, don't you think?"

Ash exclaimed, "Yeah! So come on Mom!" He grabbed her wrist once more and practically dragged her into the store with surprising strength for a young child.

She sighed and followed him in, making sure her wallet was in her purse. Once she felt it, she grabbed it and took it out, making sure to keep on eye on the energetic boy before he got too far.

Ash immediately grabbed the gloves, and he looked at them in wonder. They seemed meant for him somehow….

They bought them and went home, the young boy skipping happily and Delia smiling slightly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash ran up to the room he had been given, holding the gloves with care. He closed the door behind him and once again stared at the awesome-looking gloves. His eyes shone.

He moved to put them on when a small slip did out of it. Curious, he picked it up. It was in simple but neat print.

 _ **I hope you like it. Wear these everyday. Then maybe one day...you'll remember.**_

 _ **From, Naminé**_

Ash pulled on the gloves and looked at them. They fit on his hand perfectly. He then moved to take them off when they disappeared. A flash on his hand showed a strange symbol, one that looked familiar…

It had a silver sheen, not easily noticeable, but it would be in any brighter light. It was a Pokéball shape, surrounded by five, large petals…

It looked so familiar to him. And suddenly, a thought came to mind….

 _The sound of laughter and the symphony of the forest…._

Ash smiled. And held up his hand as the mark dissolved into his hand, the glove reappearing just after.

Maybe there was hope after all…

But that was just a random thought. Right?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright, this is what happened. I did use some elements from Kingdom Hearts, only for it to make sense to me, and if it doesn't to you, imagine that Naminé has magic powers.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

 **And please vote on my poll! It ends a week after New Years!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **And hell, I decided I'll find a way to continue this story. I had no idea how many people anticipated this…**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
